Never Let Me Go
by C-Line Archan'Tiel
Summary: !SPOILER S7! Tout petit OS légèrement UA ; SongFic représentant les adieux de Castiel à Dean -plus ou moins- Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même, j'suis pas doué en résumé ! ;


_**Never Let Me Go**_

_**Pairing : **Castiel / Dean _

_**POV : **__Castiel principalement_

_**Spoiler : **__Saison 7_

_**Songfic**__ : Never let me go – Florence and the Machine _

_**Lien video**__: 3w*youtu*_be/OflAiHeNOoA (remplacez * par .)

_**Disclaimer 1** : Cette vidéo ne m'appartient pas, mais est la propriété de sa créatrice DevilDears. Elle est à l'origine de cette Fic, je conseille vivement de la visionner, elle est superbe ! _

_De même, je conseille d'écouter la musique en même temps que la lecture, pour moi, c'est la musique qui fait tout ! ;))_

_**Disclaimer 2** : Les personnages de Spn ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, mais appartiennent à notre chef à tous Eric Kripke ainsi qu'à la CW. Je ne fais biensûr aucun profit avec mes écrits !_

_._

_Il s'agit de ma première Fic Destiel, soyez indulgentes ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ;)_

_._

* * *

_**~~OooO~~**_

_._

**_Looking out from underneath, Fractured moonlight on the sea_**

_J'observe depuis les abîmes, Ces rayons de lune fracturés par la mer_

**_Reflections still look the same to me, As before I went under._**

_Ces reflets qui n'ont toujours pas changé, Depuis que je suis descendu._

_._

_Le doute…ce sentiment si puissant m'avait assaillit pour ne plus jamais me quitter. _

_Un ange n'était pas censé ressentir de sentiment et pourtant toi, l'élu, tu as su me faire comprendre l'importance de ce qui m'avait été inculqué comme pêcher… _

_Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'est ce sentiment qui m'a conduit à ma perte…_

_J'ai failli dans ma tâche… _

_._

**_And it's peaceful in the deep, Cathedral where you cannot breathe,_**

_Et c'est si paisible dans les profondeurs, Une cathédrale dans laquelle il est impossible de respirer_

**_No need to pray, no need to speak, Now I am under._**

_Inutile de prier, inutile de parler, Désormais je suis en bas._

.

_Je me suis moi-même fourvoyé, j'ai désobéi à mon Père, j'ai tourné le dos à mes Frères, j'ai trahis l'humanité, mais pire que tout… je t'ai trahis…_

_Toi, qui t'es battu chaque jour depuis ta naissance pour au final n'avoir droit qu'à l'enfer et la souffrance…_

_Toi, le seul être humain à t'être jamais soucié de moi alors que tu n'avais même pas la foi… _

_Le seul, en qui j'avais et aurait toujours une confiance et une foi aveugle… __Le seul…L'élu…_

_._

_**And it's breaking over me, A thousand miles onto the sea bed,**_

_Les choses s'écroulent au-dessus de moi, À des kilomètres de mon lit immergé_

_**Found the place to rest my head.**_

_J'ai trouvé le bon endroit pour me reposer_

_._

_Je sais maintenant, même s'il est trop tard, que tu n'étais pas seulement l'élu de mon Père, tu étais aussi l'élu de mon cœur…l'élu de ma grâce…_

_Mais tout ça, tu ne le sauras jamais…car j'ai failli…_

_._

_**Never let me go, never let me go.**_

_Ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas_

_**Never let me go, never let me go.**_

_Ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas_

_._

_Comment ai-je seulement pu imaginer prendre la place de mon Père ? _

_Comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ?_

_._

_**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, And all this devotion was rushing out of me,**_

_Et les bras de l'océan doucement m'enlèvent, Et toute cette attention qui s'éloigne de moi_

_**And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, **_

_Et les accidents sont le paradis, pour une pécheur comme moi_

_**The arms of the ocean deliver me.**_

_Les bras de l'océan maintenant m'emmènent__  
_

_._

_Force est d'avouer que je ne vaux pas mieux que mes Frères… _

_Au final, les Humains sont bien plus grand que les Anges à bien des égards !_

_La preuve est simple et évidente…Toi…_

_Oh Dean…_

_Quand je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu sur la Terre… A tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble…Tout ce que l'on a partagé… _

_La peine, la souffrance, les doutes mais aussi nos rares moments de joie que je chérirais toujours…_

_Le jour où j'ai plongé en enfer pour te sauver restera, malgré la souffrance que j'ai ressentie, à jamais le plus beau jour de ma longue vie… _

_Car c'est en ce jour, que les flammes de l'enfer nous ont réunis… C'est en ce jour, que leurs brûlures nous ont liés à jamais, fondu l'un en l'autre pour ne former plus qu'un…_

_Mais je Nous ai trahis…_

_._

_**Never let me go, never let me go (x2)**_

_Ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas_

_**Never let me go, never let me go (x2)**_

_Ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas_

_._

_Comment ai-je pu ne pas t'écouter et te tourner le dos ainsi? _

_Comment ai-je pu me laisser aveugler par la soif de vaincre et le pouvoir, alors que c'est ce que nous avions toujours combattu ?_

_._

_**Never let me go, never let me go (x2)**_

_Ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas_

_**Never let me go, never let me go (x2)**_

_Ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas_

_._

_Oh Dean, si tu savais comme je regrette !_

_._

_**And it's over, **_

_Tout est terminé__**  
**_

_._

_Malheureusement l'heure n'est plus aux regrets… Il est trop tard pour cela… _

_._

_**And I'm going under, **_

_Je suis en train de descendre_

_._

_Car je me suis enfin réveillé de mon aveuglement, et cela, comme toujours, grâce à toi, Dean…_

_._

_**But I'm not giving up! **_

_Mais je n'abandonne pas !_

_._

_Et j'ai pris la seule décision possible pour vous protéger de ma folie…pour Te protéger…_

_._

_**I'm just giving in**_

_Je suis simplement résolu_

_._

_Même si te quitter est le choix le plus difficile que j'ai eu à prendre…_

_._

_**Oh, slipping underneath**_

_Oh je glisse dans les abîmes_

_._

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Dean…Même si le Paradis n'est sûrement pas le lieu où je me rends, pêcheur que je suis devenu, j'ai trouvé le meilleur endroit qui soit…_

_._

_**Oh, so cold, but so sweet**_

_Oh il fait si froid mais c'est si agréable_

_._

_Les bras de l'océan doucement m'enlèvent, m'immergent et me bercent… _

_Prier m'ai devenu inutile maintenant, je pars en paix, car je sais que c'est la meilleure solution…_

_Mes yeux se ferment, respirer me devient impossible... Je sens déjà le froid envahir mon corps…preuve que ma grâce me quitte…_

_J'entends au loin ta voix m'appeler... N'ai pas peur Dean, tout ira bien maintenant…_

_Rappelle-toi juste que je ne t'abandonne pas… Je suis juste résolu à te protéger…_

_Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose…_

_._

_Ne m'abandonne pas… Ne m'oublie pas…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**- Cas… CASTIEL NON !** Cria Dean, en se réveillant d'un bond. _

_**- Castiel…** Murmura-t-il. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, bouleversé par les images de son cauchemar qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, quand un léger bruit attira son attention…_

**_- Je suis là, Dean…_**

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ;) _**

**_A bientôt !_**


End file.
